1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of social networking services and, in particular, to messages displayed by a website of a social networking service.
2. Statement of the Problem
Social networking services are used to bring people together who share common interests or activities. Some examples of popular social networking services are Facebook®, Twitter™, MySpace™, and LinkedIn®. Most social networking services are web-based or internet-based, which means that members access the social network service through a website. The website allows a member to create a profile and interact with other members of the service, which in essence creates an online community of members that are able to communicate and share information.
Members of a social networking service are able to communicate or interact in limited ways through the website. For example, members may communicate via Instant Messaging (IM) through the website, via email through the website, via a bulletin board (i.e., one member may post a comment on a webpage of another member), etc. Although the members may communicate effectively through present social networking services, the members may desire to communicate in other ways that are not available.